In a moving magnet type linear motor with coils provided to a stator and a permanent magnet provided to a mover, expensive magnets are not required to be placed along a path. Further, the mover does not generate heat, and does not require power supply. So, the moving magnet type linear motor is widely used as a driving source of a transport mechanism especially with a long path.
In this moving magnet type linear motor, the stator has a plurality of coils placed in one direction, and the permanent magnet of the mover is so placed as to be opposed to the coils of the stator. So, when a polyphase alternating voltage is applied to the coils of the stator to form a shifting magnetic field, thrust to act in the same direction as the shifting magnetic field is generated in the mover, by which the mover is caused to move in the direction.
In recent years, such use of the moving magnet type linear motor as a driving source of an elevator as is described above has been suggested (as introduced for example in patent document 1).